Interview With The Vampire- Sweet, Sweet Claudia
by LilRedIsDead
Summary: Claudia is a six-year-old vampire who wants a normal life. She is trapped inside a child's body, when truly, she is a woman. She lives with her two 'parents' Louis and Lestat, also, two vampires. I do not own Interview With A Vampire or any of these characters. They all own to Anne Rice.
1. Sweet, Sweet Claudia-Chapter 1

Interview With The Vampire

*Claudia*

I sat in my room, staring at the scissors across from me, and twirling my finger through a strand of my golden hair. I hated it. I hated being a child so much, I wanted to grow old, live a normal life.

'Claudia?' Louis said softly, peeking in.

'What?' I said, looking at him, enraged.

He came in and closed the door, coming over and sitting beside me.

'Come on, Claudia, I know you're sad, but you can't sit in here forever.' He said calmly.

I stood up quickly, walking over and grabbing the scissors, 'But I hate being this way!' I screamed, 'I want to be normal! I want to be like all woman!'

Louis looked ashamed, 'Claudia, calm down and put the scissors back were they where.'

'What if I don't want to! What if every momet I just cut off a strand, yeah?' I put the scissors closer and closer to my hair, Louis tried to say something, but i'd had enough, I started cutting all my golden locks off, them falling to the floor. Louis stood up, 'Claudia! Claudia, stop.'

Once all my golden locks fell to the floor, so did I, putting my head into my hands and starting to sob. Louis kneeled down next to me, patting my hair, which had grown into long golden curls once again. 'I just want to be normal.' I sobbed into his lap.

'I know, I know Claudia, I do, too.' he said, pressing his lips to my forehead as I sat up, wiping the tears from my red eyes. He then got up, holding out his hand, I took it, him pulling me up and holding me steady.


	2. Sweet, Sweet Claudia-Chapter 2

I looked at him, my eyes sparkling with tears, 'It'll be alright, Claudia..' he whispered to me.  
'But how do you know that?' I asked, blinking, and making a tear roll down my cheek.  
'I just do.' He said, then smiled, making me smile and wipe away my tears.  
'Come hunting with me, Louis?' I smiled up at him.  
He hesitated for a moment, I knew he didn't like hunting, but he knew it would make me feel better.  
'Alright.' he finally said.  
So off we went, down into the deserted village, I sat on a cold bench, waiting for someone to come along so I could do one of my well known tricks. Soon enough, a young girl walked past, Louis was far away, but not far away enough to see everything, I put my head in my hands and started to make fake sobbing sounds. The woman came over and sat down, 'Are you lost, little one?' she asked, I still had my head in my hands as I coughed a clear 'Yes.' She sat beside me, I lifted my head up as she put her arm slowly over my shoulder and rested her head against mine, then what I thought was the right moment, I turned my head around and plunged my fangs into her neck, she moaned softly as I drained the life out of her body. Then, as her pulse started slowing down I lifted my head away, leaving her lifeless body on the bench, Louis then rushed over, looking horrified.  
'Louis, do you want to have her until she's dead? Her pulse is just slowing down.'  
'No..I'm fine.' he said, still looking the same as he did, 'Come on, we should go..'  
Louis picked up the woman's body, then we walked away from the scene.  
When we had gotten home and Louis had put the body far away, we went back to the house, 'Louis, we need to drink! You know that!'  
'I know we do, Claudia! Now, go to bed.' he said quickly, before walking away.  
I went to my room where my coffin lay beside the wall, the only decoration in here, the rest was empty. I sighed as I opened my coffin and climbed inside. My coffin was small compared the Louis' and Lestat's. I felt alone in my coffin, and I hated it.  
Once I was inside I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but I kept twisting and turning, finally, I decided to get out and go to Louis' coffin, where I opened it and climbed in beside him, putting my arm around him, he knew I was there, as I twirled my finger around a strand of his brown hair.


End file.
